Cinderella: Forgive OneShot
by thedevanator
Summary: One-Shot off my two stories, Forgive and Forget. Pret-Forget. Edward feels guilty after watching some of Nessie's old videos, leading into conversations about marriage. Leads into Forget. Should read Forgive to understand. R&R.!


**A:N/ Hey guys. So I thought I'd right a one-shot with everyone in it for this story. A:N/ Yeah, yeah, I know I need to update Forget and Coming To Terms but I still don't have my computer back and I'm just having a major writers block. ]: So yeah. Enjoy. [: By the way, it's Pre Forget, so Edward and the family have already reunited. **

-Edward Point of View;

It was a rainy night, like any other time in Forks, and all of us decided to stay inside and watch movies and videos, instead of something out and about like shopping or playing baseball and what not.

"Hey, what's this?" Rosalie asked as she sat there, a pile of DVD cases sitting around her on the floor. We just finished watching Mama Mia! Nessie wanted to watch it, so we really didn't have any other choices.

"I don't know," Alice said, peering over Rosalie's shoulder from the end of the couch.

I chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear Alice say, 'I don't know."

"Oh Edward, just shut up," Alice rolled her eyes playfully and grinned.

"Just shut up, both of you. Someone put the DVD in," Emmett told the both of us. Alice being Alice, stuck her tongue out at him, making me chuckle once more. We waited as Jasper popped the DVD in, and waited, finally playing it.

"Hey, it's my dance recital from two years ago," Nessie grinned as she watched the introduction play. I'd just recently known that Nessie had taken dance, like last week. Rosalie had told me that she'd informed be back when Nessie had her recital, which I must have let slip by me since back then I was still…in my state. I felt horrible when I found out, that I'd never been to one of her performances but she promised me she'd have many more.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one," Alice mused.

"Wasn't that the one when we danced with Ness?" Carlisle asked. That statement got my attention. They danced with her?

"Yeah, it was. Play it. It was right before intermission," Nessie commanded.

"Wait-you guys danced with her?" I asked, suddenly a bit jealous.

Rosalie and Alice suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Uhh, maybe we should just skip to her jazz dance," Rosalie suggested. Alice agreed.

"No, I want to see it," I told them, confused.

_Nessie's dance was to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman for lyrical. All the dad's were in it. She was too afraid to ask you, so Emm, Jazz, and Carlisle all were in it. _

I nodded, and turned to the screen. Just another mistake I made. Not being there for her. The music started and the lights turned on, on the stage. The men started walking all the girls out, the men wearing suits, and the girls in light blue, yellow, and pink dresses. Nessie had on a blue one, I saw as Carlisle walked her out on stage. Nessie looked utterly gorgeous compared to all the other girls. She definitely got Bella's beauty.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting' here wearing' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!"  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing.  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

The girls danced on the first verse, Nessie starting out with Carlisle. It must've been weird in rehearsal for her, having three 'Dads' around. I felt pretty awful. For the chorus, Carlisle walked offstage and the girls danced alone.

_So I will dance with Cinderella,  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll be gone._

I felt horrible. Nessie was afraid to ask me? I mean, I probably wouldn't have done this anyway, because back then I still…well, didn't actually see how much she meant to me. Jasper came on stage, taking Nessie's hand and spinning all around with her.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed.  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress,  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away;  
And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

I couldn't watch it anymore. It was just making feel to guilty, that I wasn't there for my daughter when she wanted me to be. It was horrible. _I _was horrible.

Everyone was right before I changed. Bella wouldn't have wanted this. No one would have…but I did it anyway. Soon after, the girls were alone once more; dancing.

_So I will dance with Cinderella;  
While she is here in my arms,  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight,  
And she'll be gone._

She will be gone!

Jasper left the stage and Emmett appeared on now. I sort of assumed Emmett would be the last one. Rosalie and everyone had been telling me the past few weeks that Emmett had really filled my role when I acted like I did. It was another comforting fact to receive.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand,  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned.  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away,  
But I need to practice my dancing!  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

That definitely had to be on of the saddest things I've seen. It was a close up of Nessie, and she had a gorgeous smile on her face. Except it didn't match with her eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and…just sorrow?

_She would have been complete if it were you._

Alice. I really wouldn't have noticed if Alice hadn't have said anything about being complete. That's when I looked closer and saw the eyes. Bella's eyes.

**Flashback.**

"_You don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

**End Flashback.**

It was like…a total recap of what Bella looked like when I told her that. Two of the most painful events of my life. I was a complete and total idiot, I knew that much. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a warmer hand on my shoulder that was small. Looking back, I saw it was Nessie. She had that smile on her face.

_  
So I will dance with Cinderella;  
While she is here in my arms,  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella,  
I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight.  
And she'll be gone._

The last chorus was everyone bowing, and all three of the main men of her life back them came out. Carlisle first, bowing with her, then Jasper, and finally Emmett.

I sighed, glancing down at the floor, wishing I could've been there, on stage, dancing with my little girl. It was really pathetic of how I acted all those years. Renesmee, probably noticing my sudden change it attitude, put her hand on my face, getting me to look at her. She dropped her hand and grinned.

"Don't worry Daddy. You've still got my wedding ahead of you," she smirked.

"And who says you're getting married?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have to be Aunt Alice to know that Jake and I are going to get married," that grin still plastered to her face.

"You know, Carter seemed like he was a good guy. Maybe I'll call him up, see if he's done with that girl yet. You two would make a great couple, you know?" I told her, avoiding the marriage subject between her and Jacob.

Emmett's laughter shook the floor, making Renesmee giggle. "Daaaaad. I don't see what you have against Jacob. He's a good guy."

"Did I ever tell you he kissed your mother against her will and she punched him in the face and broke her hand?" I mused, remembering that day. "That doesn't seem like, 'Nice Guy,' to me."

"Yes Dad. You've told me that story only a million times. But that was long ago. He's different. More mature," Nessie informed me.

Rosalie laughed now too. "Seems like someone hasn't lost their grudge against the mangy mutt."

"I'm _try-ing_ to make a point here," I said, shooting a face glare over to Rosalie.

"Oh no. Eddie's worried! He's gonna get wrinkles!" Jasper oohed, making Nessie laugh again.

"Yes because he should be worried that out of the blue Jacob will get down on one knee. 'Oh Nessie. Will you marry me?" Rosalie imitated, laughing along with everyone else.

"You people enjoy laughing at me don't you?" I asked them.

"Technicallllllyyyyy….." Nessie started, about to go all I'm-so-smart on us. "You guys aren't people."

"And because you're so normal aren't ya squirt?" Emmett laughed.

"Be nice to the half-breed!" Renesmee whined, jokingly.

"Don't worry, we still love you. Even if you are some freak-show," I smiled, messing up her hair.

"Yes," she smiled. "But I'm _your_ freak show."

And that's when I knew I wouldn't be losing my little girl for a long, long time.

**So. How did you like my little one-shot.? Yes, I know, I know. I need to update Forgive, Coming to Terms, and ABS2HTP. But I don't have any muse. And it's REALLY making me mad. So yeah. I'll try to update soon, if I get some muse.!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Because if I really owned 'Twilight' and the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman, I'd be sitting on my couch, with a crappy old computer watching American Idol. (:**


End file.
